Capitol Arrangements
by NiallsBabe
Summary: Snow discovers, before Katniss herself, of her pregnancy. He forces her to raise the baby with Finnick in the Capitol, under the pretense she cheated on Peeta. After the birth, both Victors are forced to sell their bodies to Capitol citizens. When the Victors- namely Katniss's ex-husband- visit the Capitol for the Games, how will the former District 12 tribute keep her secrets?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!So I haven't written anything on here in ages, and I don't think I've ever published a Hunger Games fanfic before, so bear with me. I write a lot though, so I have experience- just a bit new to this fandom. Inspiration hit me like an eighteen wheeler the other day and I was like BAM I have to write this so yeah. I'm actually on restriction at the moment and I'm not supposed to have my laptop but it's after midnight and my mum's asleep and I didn't want to lose what I planned in my head! So this first chapter is sort of a prologue (fun fact: when I was little, like 6 or 7, I called it a PRAH-luh-gyew. Lolol). The next one will be about 3 months later; but I wanted to sort of show what Katniss's and Peeta's relationship was like. Please please please review! It really means a lot to know what you guys think; your reviews also inspire me to keep writing. I'm going to try to write one or two more chapters- I'll probably upload one and put one in the document manager- in case I can't use my laptop tomorrow, but the more reviews I get, the more words you get. They really help fend off writer's block; it's amazing! Anyways, here's chapter one! *cue drumroll… NOW!***

"Kat... Katniss... Katnisssss!" The mutt hissed, drawing me from a peaceful slumber into a tortuous nightmare. "KATNISS!" It yells again, at what must be the top of its voice. It is so unbearably loud. "KATNISS WAKE UP!"

I open my eyes to find Peeta staring at me, his eyes full of concern. "Babe, they've been worse lately. I don't think you've had one night in the past three months without at least four nightmares per night. Should we call a doctor?"

"No doctor can turn back time and reap different tributes. That's the only thing that would really help me- losing my memories of the Games."

"Well, Mrs. Mellark, as your doctor, I prescribe a distraction to help you forget your past."

"Hmm, what kind of distraction might that be...?" I murmur in his ear seductively as I run my fingers through the baby hairs at the convergence of his neck and scalp. I know it drives him absolutely crazy.

"Maybe one that goes like... this?" He kept his lips less than a centimeter from mine, close enough to be tickled by his breath but not touching my lips. He was right; it distracted me completely. Peeta was the only thing I could dream of focusing on at the moment. He finally closed the distance between us, molding his lips to mine. He rolled on top of me. His torso was sandwiched between my legs with his belly button at my crotch. He never failed to make me feel completely secure, holding my sides and stomach in his very large hands as if I was the most delicate flower he had ever come across. He began to kiss at my neck and in the deep hollow at my collarbone, knowing it was my sweet spot. "I am so in love with you," he breathed. "I've fallen too far to ever be the same again."

"Just remember, Mellark, however much you love me, I will always love you more."

"I love you a dozen cheese buns."

"I love you twelve quivers of arrows."

"I love you a bakers dozen primrose iced sugar cookies."

"I love you thirteen very fat rabbits."

"Rabbit is my second favorite food, you know?"

"And what's the first then? I can't imagine anything to trump my freshly shot rabbit meat..."

"My first favorite would have to be... You, baby doll. You are the most delicious thing I have ever tasted."

"You know if it was anyone else calling me baby doll, he would have an arrow straight through the eye."

"Is that all you got out of that sentence? I call you such a flattering compliment as delicious, and you don't even thank me?"

"Why thank you, Peeta, I do not believe I have ever been so gratified in my life. You are quite tasty yourself- delectable, even. Trumped only by your cheese buns."

"Was that meant to be a perverted joke?" He asked.

"Only if you take it that way," I said, mostly as a moan.

"Hmm... So you like my cheese buns, eh?" He seemed extremely amused.

"Of course... I think I will begin to call you Cheese Buns, actually. What do you think?"

An upset groan told me that he did not think as highly of his new nickname as I did.

"Well maybe buns for short, then? I think it's cute... Baby Doll and Buns, the most famous lovers in all of Panem."

"Baby, I thought we were over this... I am not your lover; we are not the Star-Crossed Lovers. Capitol branding no longer defines our relationship."

"But we have an active sex life together, so we are lovers," I argue.

"But I am more than just your lover, I'm your husband. Lover is a degrading title- it implies that our relationship is purely physical. That's not the case, is it?"

"No, we feel the same way about each other. We are not going through this again; we solved this when we got home. I'm a scaredy cat who tried to protect my heart, not realizing I was better off with you. I love the me I am with you."

"I love all of you, all the time."

"I love every single part of you... Just some parts more than others," I winked.

"Was that a perverted joke?" He whispered.

"Eh, depends on how you take it," I replied in his ear.

"I think it was an innuendo." He trails his fingers down my sides and back up again, kissing my stomach all the while.

"If that's what it takes to get some action around here," I groan, pulling at his downy curly blonde hair.

"Ah, shut up Baby Doll, you know you get plenty." He retorts onto my inner right thigh.

I wake up the next morning feeling too lazy to move a muscle. Instead, I stare at Peeta's sleeping form in silence. The perfect Cupid's bow of his lips must have been carved by an angel; His cheekbones wrought by none other than the Almighty God himself. His biceps, I know, are perfectly firm, as are his pecs and abs. My thoughts begin to take a slightly darker turn, but luckily Portia enters at that moment and disrupts my naughty mental ramblings. Her arrival does not scare me as much as it might have a month ago- on the day we were scheduled to leave for the Victory Tour, Effie stumbled upon mine and Peeta's "morning after affection" as Haymitch dubbed it.

Flashback- Three Weeks Prior

_The next morning, I am rudely awoken by obnoxious banging __at__ the door. I descend the stairs, braiding my hair in my right hand and using my left to shrug on a silk robe over Peeta's boxers and my lacy bra. Of course, our early morning visitor has to be Effie Perfect Manners Trinket, escort extraordinaire, who seems astonished and offended at my choice of dress,_

"_Katniss!" she shrieks, "One simply cannot answer the door in her underclothes! It is… is… well, rude!"_

"_Ah," I sarcastically retort, "but it would have been perfectly polite to keep you waiting long enough to don my wig, false eyelashes, and pantyhose. I'll keep that in mind next time."_

"_Babe, don't mock Effie. She tries, just… you know the culture in the Capitol is different. You can't expect to see eye to eye with each other on everything. Just agree to disagree and put on my shirt."_

_Grumbling, I strip of my robe (forgetting the open door, allowing the entirety of Victor's Village a glimpse of my underclothes) and pull Peeta's grey cotton nightshirt over my head. Effie seems to hyperventilate at this ("Oh, the outlandish barbarism!") but gets over it when Haymitch stumbles through the front door. I suppose drunk victors are of higher priority than the naked, impolite ones. She frets over his disheveled appearance, making remarks about me and Peeta under her breath all the while._

"_Oh, don't mind them," Haymitch blows it off, "they're just high off love. Always go a bit overboard with the morning after affection, those two."_

"_You mean you've seen this before?" Effie is flabbergasted._

"_Well, not exactly…" He trails off, allowing his eyes to run over my scantily clad body. It would make things quite awkward if he wasn't… well… Haymitch, but I have grown quite accustomed to his crass behavior and innuendos, having been his neighbor for six months._

_Effie shudders, I'm not sure if it is brought on by mine and Peeta's very public affection or Haymitch's perverseness. Either way, she changes the subject. "Alright, you three, that's enough. Your prep teams are here- the cameramen want to film our entourage boarding the train. Katniss, I will send Cinna and the others over here, as it appears you are no longer residing with your family." She hums in distaste, as if it somehow personally offends her that I should live with my own husband. Not that she- or anyone, save my fellow occupants of Victors' Village- know of Peeta's and my union in matrimony. Still, she could at least attempt to keep her opinions to herself or displayed minimally. Nothing about Effie, however, is _ever _minimal. I sigh and follow Peeta upstairs in order to dress appropriately for our Capitol visitors._

Current Time

"Oh, Katniss!" Portia seems slightly surprised, but composes herself easily. "I didn't expect to see you here! Honestly, I didn't expect to find Peeta here either, as Cinna had been finding the two of you in your room more often than not. Here, I brought this robe for Peeta, but you can wear it while he sleeps. I suspect Cinna will come looking for you soon, anyways. Could you wake your lover boy for me, please? He is not usually very pleasant for me in the mornings."

I chuckle. "Neither of us is really a morning person, actually. It's nothing personal," I assure the stylist.

"I figured as much; he is so personable towards me at all other times," she muses quietly. I don't bother to reply, turning my attention to my "lover boy" instead.

"Come on, Peeta; time to get up," I whisper, lips a hair's width from his ear. "Wakey, wakey, Cheese Buns." He groans in distaste, and I move my lips to hover an inch above his. I blow a slow, steady stream of air into his mouth. I know it bothers him- he claims it tickles his bottom lip- so I employ this method to awaken him nearly every time I wake up before him.

I hear the door open as I continue to pester my husband. Cinna's voice comes from the corridor of the train. "Hey, Porsche, have you seen Katniss this morning? Neither she nor Peeta is in her compartment." I hear a creak signifying the door opening wider.

"See for yourself," Portia giggles.

"Hey there, Girl on Fire! Starting so early in the morning? You could at least let the poor lad wake up first."

"That's what I'm trying to do!" I protest provoking him to laugh even harder.

"Sadly," Peeta grumbles from beneath me. I excitedly return my focus to him.

"You're awake!" I shriek excitedly, clapping my hands like a seal and grinning childishly. I bounce on his stomach, happy to see his beautiful eyes staring back at me, amused.

"I hope our children are like this," he whispers to me. "A mini Katniss and a mini Peeta. I want to be woken up like this every morning, by a tiny, loving human being jumping on me. Knowing that this little person is the product of our love, and that he or she loves me and can't wait to see me."

I've never wanted kids, but in that moment, I desperately yearn for the affection of a child- my child. He makes them sound so perfect and desirable. I tearily smile at him. Cinna and Portia are watching, awing in the background as I kiss Peeta good morning.

"I don't want children, Peeta. I never have wanted a child, but I do want _your_ child."

He grins and pecks my nose, sending me off into Cinna's clutches.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! I want to start off with a thank you to all of y'all who followed this story, you guyses made my day! Next, I gotta say I was sorta sad to find that I had no reviews (at least when I wrote this so sorry if I missed you;)). And also here's a little timeline so no one gets confused:

Reaping for 74th Games

1 month later- Katniss and Peeta come home

3 Months later- Victory Tour begins

3 Weeks later- Tour ends

3 Months later- This chapter takes place

Okie Dokie! Just wanted to clear up any possible confusion, enjoy the chapter!

The bell above the door dings as I enter the Mellark's bakery. Peeta's mom is generally stuck with counter duty- Peeta's oldest brother, Cullen, divulged to me that she is not much use in the kitchen, a fact unbeknownst to the majority of the bakery's customers. However, I am pleasantly surprised to find my charming, personable, and undeniably gorgeous husband at the register today.

"Hello, miss. What may I help you with today?" He pretends I am a regular customer as I stand before the glass display case.

"Well," I keep up with his charade, "I came for cheese buns…" I tip my chin down and look up at him through my lashes, biting my lip. A spark of recognition flits through his eyes momentarily, realizing what I mean by his nickname, but it is quickly replaced by desire. I wink at him, and he responds by leaning over the counter to pull me in for a kiss.

"Sorry," he whispers in my ear, "I don't get off 'till four today. I'll come home straight after." He gives me a cheeky grin. Our moment is quickly and rudely interrupted by his mother.

"Peeta! We do not kiss the customers. They pay with money, not services. I'm sure that Seam brat doesn't have anything but her body to offer, so get her out of my store!" Yeah, his mother never has liked me very much. I think it may have something to do with her husband pining after my mother throughout their loveless marriage. Not my problem.

I sigh as Peeta pulls away, mouthing his apologies. I hum, pointing to some of the iced cookies in the display case. "I'll take three of those for my sister. Her name is Primrose, you know, and she as just as beautiful as the flowers on your cookies." I look through the other pastries and baked goods for a minute as Peeta bags Prim's cookies. "I'll take a cheese bun, too. Can't quite wait for four o'clock." I grin seductively at him, feeling victorious as he closes his eyes for a moment and breathes deeply. I hand over the correct change for my purchase, knowing full well that my money will be returned once his shift ends, and sway my hips as I exit the shop.

"Hey mom," I call out as I enter the building next to the bakery. It was vacant for many years, but Peeta and I recently bought it for my mom to convert into an apothecary shop. She wipes her hands on a dish cloth as she appears from the back room. We have been attempting to repair our mangled, scarred, twisted relationship since I returned from the Games. As part of this, I make her lunch every weekday and bring it to the apothecary shop. I set the brown bag on the counter and hold up Prim's cookies. "Picked these up from Peeta for Prim's after- school snack. Figured I'd just drop them off here, since she probably won't go home until you do." She nods her thanks; I shrug in reply, already embarking on the ten minute walk to Victors' Village.

The first thing I notice when I come up on the path that leads to our neighborhood from the square is the very expensive looking white car parked in front of my house. The next fact that registers in my mind is that the car is empty- Peeta's and my unexpected visitor has either left or entered our house. Chills race up and down my spine as I mount the stoop and nudge the partially opened door. The wretched smell of blood and roses assaults my newly sensitive nostrils. I turn back around and wretch into the bushes against the house, not realizing my audience.

"Have you been ill, Miss Everdeen?" Under the President's mask of fake concern is amusement at my plight, seeming as if he knows something I do not.

"No sir, I believe I may have eaten something rotten for lunch. Peeta and I often accidentally leave food in the refrigerator for too long." This is a lie; we are always very aware of waste. If we even see a possibility of not finishing leftovers, they go to hungry Seam families.

"Ah, I see." Either he believes my lie or has more important matters on his agenda. I am hoping for the first but am faced with the latter. "Do come in, Katniss. We have important business to take care of."

I follow him into my own home as if I was the guest, not he. Snow gestures to a chair in the sitting room in front of a fire he must have started himself. I sit, obedient out of fear. He takes a seat on the armrest of the loveseat across from me. I shudder at his comfort in my home and backwards hospitality. He rests his elbows on his thighs, similarly to the way Peeta often sits.

He gets straight down to business. The urge to correct him when he calls me 'Miss Everdeen' is overpowering and nearly irresistible. My name is Mrs. Mellark, I long to correct him. Anger at his refusal to address me correctly burns deep within me, but I work to extinguish the spark.

"It has come to my attention, _Miss Everdeen_, that you are with child. Is this correct?"

I laugh. "No, that's absurd! I am most definitely not pregnant."

"I figured you would be obstinate. That's why I brought this." He holds up a small device, leaning towards me. He presses it up against my finger and a small needle shoots out and pricks me, similar to the drawing of blood done to verify identities at the reaping. I jerk in surprise, and he holds the device to the light, as if inspecting it. Sets of ellipses fill the screen; the device beeps. Soon, a pixelated green message shows up on the otherwise black screen.

Everdeen, Katniss. +

I wonder momentarily what this means, but President Snow quickly erases all of my suspicions. "See? Positive. This, Katniss, was a pregnancy test. It has confirmed that, yes, you are with child. And what should we do about this?"

Mind reeling, I fall back into my seat. I cannot keep myself from slumping over into a slouch, eyes burning with tears. I suddenly register his sinister words. It has only been minutes since I discovered this child, but already my protectiveness and love for him or her kicks in. "You aren't killing it. Whatever you do, you better not end my child's life. He or she deserves a chance!" By now, I am nearly hysterical.

"Rest assured, Miss Everdeen, I will not kill your child. However, I am quite fed up with Panem's fascination with your romance with Peeta. Until recently, I had planned to put you both into the arena of the Quarter Quell- only victors would be reaped, you see, but after learning of the existence of your child, I discovered a better idea."

"An idea for_ what_, exactly, Mr. President?"

"Well, a way to end your romance with Mr. Mellark, and have the nation discredit and detest the entire courtship, of course. You will move to the Capitol, where you will raise your child. It is a lovely, safe city. The baby will never have to worry about starvation or being reaped. There, you will live with the District Four victor, Finnick Odair. You must pretend that you cheated on Peeta with him, that this baby is his. I believe our fellow countrymen will buy this tale, as he is known to be a bit of a… _playboy_."

I shake at the prospects of this. I will look like the ultimate witch- to break and betray someone as genuine, loving, and sensitive as Peeta! "Will I be able to tell Peeta, sir?" I ask. He grins viciously.

"No, dearie. That's the beautiful thing, you see! We will be able to get a genuine reaction from him. He will be heartbroken, possibly depressed. Then, hopefully in time for the Games, he will turn to bitterness and anger towards you. If all goes according to plan, you will be delivering your child around that time as well. Isn't it perfect?" He rubs his hands together with glee, laughing madly. This entire scheme is slightly terrifying, but I must admit that it is quite ingenious- from the evil mastermind point of view, that is.

"May I collect a few things to bring along to the Capitol?" I ask. He shrugs and gestures to the hallway, so I make my way up to the bedroom. I grab the simple white dress I wore during our secret toasting, along with my mockingjay pin, his matching locket, and my favorite picture of us. I also steal the shirt he wore the day I told him I loved him the first time- I wear it more than he does, anyways- and his bathrobe, to remind me of home. That's the excuse I tell myself, anyways. I shove these things into a quilted duffel bag and zip it up, slinging it over my shoulder.

I spot a folded piece of paper on the bed and move to pick it up, but Snow stops me. "Nah ah ah, Katniss. That's for lover boy. Your goodbye note, one could call it. The more effective and realistic it is, the safer you and your child will be in the Capitol. The fewer chances of a freak fire in the bakery kitchens during Peeta's shift. Wouldn't that just be tragic?" I understand his hidden meanings- if it appears that I left against my will, Peeta- and possibly our child- will be killed. To add to his charade, I grab the cheese bun that was still wrapped in my hand and set it on the bed. I break it messily into two pieces, knowing that he will get the meaning. Cheese buns mean nothing to me. Cheese Buns means nothing to me. _You_ mean nothing to me. I feel terrible for having a part in the breaking of his heart, but it's for the greater good. Isn't it?

Please review! Next chapter will be Peeta's POV of discovering Katniss's departure and, depending on how long that is, possibly Katniss's arrival in the Capitol. Hopefully I'll be able to write that after everyone falls asleep tonight and upload it to Doc Manager in the morning to publish sometime Monday; I'll be out of town without a computer until Tuesday night. I've written this throughout a few very short periods of being home alone today, and my mum should be home soon, so I'm rushing majorly. Sorry for any mistakes! Remember, your reviews inspire me greatly. (Do I nag about that too much? Please tell me if I do and I'll try to stop or at least do it less often but I was disappointed to not get any reviews last chapter so I figured y'all might need some reminding.) Bye, hope y'all have great weekends! We're having an ice cream party after church tomorrow and then I'm going to my grandmothers' houses; I'm really excited! I need to upload this really quickly so anyways goodbye(:


	3. Chapter 3

Peeta POV

"There you go, Mrs. Wilson. You have a good day now, and tell your daughter to have a very happy birthday," I told my last customer of the shift. The prospect of seeing Katniss after a long day of work greatly excited me, but there was still cleaning up to be done.

After switching our sign in the front window to say 'closed', I put the money from the register into the safe in the kitchen wall and locked the display cases. Next was the cleaning the kitchen- I had to sweep and wipe down the work tops. With good motivation, the tasks did not take me very long; the fifteen minute job was done in ten. The walk home felt shorter than usual also. The spring in my step helped me to reach my destination in record time. She really has no idea the effect she has on people. If she excites her husband- who lives with her and is around her nearly every minute- I would seriously hate to be a stranger to her. I don't think I will ever get accustomed to her beauty and all around perfection.

Now I don't think I'll ever get the chance.

"Baby Doll, I'm home!" I called out as I crossed the threshold. Getting no response, I mounted the stairs. She had probably run herself a bath and could not hear me. It never did cross my mind that she may have left the house, let alone for good.

Four steps to the bedroom door. The ensuite, located diagonal from the door on the exact opposite side of the room, was still at least twenty or so paces away, but I should have been able to hear the water running by now.

I nudged the door open, immediately noticing the dark bathroom with its door half open. Quickly surveying the room, the torn cheese bun lying on the bed became blatantly obvious. Katniss never could resist my cheese buns- in more ways than one- so this must have been symbolic of something. A piece of paper which I had not previously noticed lay next to the pastry. I only glanced at the message for a second, but the symbolism of the cheese bun was not lost on me.

You weren't enough anymore.

There's someone else.

Move on and be happy, please, for me.

I don't know how she could say these things to me; they crush my heart. But it's her unspoken message that hurts the most.

Your cheese buns mean nothing to me.

Cheese Buns means nothing to me.

YOU mean NOTHING to me.

But she meant everything to me. What does a man do when his entire world is taken away?

I crumple to the floor in sobs.

Katniss POV

"I hope your accommodations are suitable to your needs, Miss Everdeen?" Snow's statement is presented as a rhetorical question. He doesn't care if they are, but I am not supposed to answer if they are not (they are). Not fully understanding the proper etiquette expected of me, I give a half nod- half shrug type gesture. However in interprets my noncommittal movements, they seem to be the correct response.

"Good. We will be picking up Mr. Odair in District Four in less than an hour. I'm sure you need to make yourself presentable, do you not?"

I consider taking this as an insult- that was probably it's intent- but decide against it. He can't expect me to have energy to interact much; he just took me from the husband I loved deeply, after all.

When freshening up, I take my hair down to rebraid. It makes me think of how much Peeta loved my long, dark braid. It is in that moment that I decide, out of respect and love for Peeta, that no other man (most especially Finnick Odair) will ever see my hair in the braid Peeta loved. Instead, I let it down in loose waves. I change my clothes before deciding that preparing any more would make it seem that I was trying to impress Finnick.

We soon pull up to the train station where, true to the president's word, Finnick waits for us. The first thing he does after crossing the threshold is offer me some 'sugar'. I don't know if he is referring to physical affection or the unbeaten cupcake in his hand, so I decline him. He quickly ushers me into the bedroom so we can "discuss our unfortunate arrangement". I am hoping we will somehow manage to see eye to eye on most matters- or at least the important ones- but he seems so different than me that I literally have no idea what to expect.

Sorry it took a while I've been uber über busy today. Sorry for mistakes also I had to write it on my phone (it's really hard to judge the length on here so I'm sorry AGAIN if its short). Anywho hope ya liked it whatever and for the last time (i think ill at least try anyways) please review! It means a lot to me! Thanks also to the reader who pmed me. I haven't gotten a chance to reply yet but it really did mean a lot. Ok going to sleep now you guys my phone has 1% battery I'm really hoping it lasts to upload this... Oh yeah I'm off restriction now! *party*

okay this literally took 22 minutes to upload oak how my battery lasted but fanfiction was being a butt and wouldn't let me in I can't really see this as I type so I hope its working out...


End file.
